The transmission parameters of known broadcasting systems, such as the broadcasting systems in accordance with the DVB-T2 standard (second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting systems standard), are generally optimized for fixed reception with stationary receivers, e.g. with roof-top antennas. In future broadcasting systems, such as the upcoming DVB-NGH (DVB Next Generation Handheld; in the following also referred to as NGH) standard, a mobile receiver (which is the main focus of this upcoming standard) shall be enabled to receive data correctly also in bad reception situations, e.g. despite suffering from multi path propagation, fading effects and Doppler shifts. Such broadcasting systems are particularly characterized by the fact that there is generally no feedback channel and no signalling from receivers to transmitters.